


Мёд из бузины

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Food Porn, Honey, M/M, Picnic, Retirement!lock, Romance, sussex cottage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон устроили пикник позади своего дома в Сассексе. И у них есть мёд.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Мёд из бузины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elderberry Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422397) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 

Прислонившись к старому дубу, Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как последние лучи заходящего солнца рождают сверкающие блики на пруду позади их дома в Сассексе, в то время как Джон лежал, устроив голову у него на коленях.

Длинными пальцами, на которых с возрастом появились пигментные пятна, но которые оставались всё ещё достаточно ловкими для того, чтобы играть на скрипке, Шерлок гладил лысеющую голову Джона. – Здесь так красиво.

– Да. И это оказалось приятным сюрпризом. Я никогда не думал, что великий Шерлок Холмс не только предложит, но и подготовит, и упакует всё для такого удивительного пикника.

– У меня много талантов, Джон.

– Ты прав. Мне очень повезло. Скажи, у нас осталась ещё чиабатта? Она была восхитительна с твоим мёдом из бузины.

– Я доволен тем, какой получилась эта партия. – Взял в руки банку, Шерлок понюхал мёд. – Хлеб мы весь съели.

– Тогда просто мёд. – Улыбнувшись, Джон ему подмигнул.

Изогнув бровь, Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ. – С удовольствием.

Опустив два пальца в банку, он зачерпнул тёмно-золотистого мёда и поднёс его ко рту Джона. – Открой.

Открыв рот, Джон высунул язык, когда сладкое лакомство капнуло с пальцев Шерлока.

– М-м-м... как вкусно!

– Ещё?

– Пожалуйста.

На этот раз Шерлок скользнул сладкими пальцами между губ Джона, закрыв глаза, когда тот соблазнительно их облизал. Когда тёплый язык закружил вокруг кончиков пальцев, он ощутил в паху первые искры возбуждения и забыл как дышать.


End file.
